


Santa Yuy Fights with Christmas Lights

by Heartensoul



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: Heero makes for an interesting picture: standing in the soft snow in a lighter jacket than her own and lacking any of the other apparel, a tangle of wired Christmas lights wrapped around his body.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Santa Yuy Fights with Christmas Lights

Santa Yuy Fights with Christmas Lights  
By Crystaltear  
Pairing: Gundam Wing, 1xR  
Notes: For wordynessie’s prompt of 1xR and Christmas lights. Just a silly little something I thought up. I also seem to have an obsession with Relena making hot chocolate in fics for wordynessie.

\-------

The Vice Foreign Minister is the picture of warmth as she bundles herself up in a matching wool scarf and cap, water-proof boots and a long coat. It's not the most flattering attire, but a storm the night before brought almost a foot of snow and cold winds to her doorstep. A cold for the holidays is not on her personal agenda, so she will endure the slight discomfort. 

She completes her outerwear outfit with a set of gloves and then grabs the two steaming mugs from the coffee table: hot chocolate for her and warm apple cider for her husband of four months. (She learned only recently that he does not like chocolate.) Said husband is currently standing outside of their winter home, undeterred in his plans to put up the Christmas decorations that day, snowstorm be damned.

Heero makes for an interesting picture: standing in the soft snow in a lighter jacket than her own and lacking any of the other apparel, a tangle of wired Christmas lights wrapped around his body. The single line of lights he has managed to conquer is strung up on the ledge of the house, blinking in pride. He only has three more lines to untangle.

“We could go and buy a new set,” Relena suggests warmly as she steps off of the porch and into the heavy snow. Her boots make a soft crunch as they break through the compacted snow and then fall silent as she enters the leveled area Heero has created with his feet during his battle with the lights.

“It's fine,” Heero grunts, sharing a look that clearly says, ‘I took on the White Fang group, Christmas lights will not get the better of me.’

“Suit yourself.” Relena tries to hide her amusement while handing Heero his hot cider. He dangles the wires around his arms and takes it with thanks. The silence spans for a minute, then another, and finally Relena cannot contain herself. “So you’re really getting into the Christmas spirit. I’m glad,” she begins innocently.

“What makes you say that?”

“A little bird told me that you agreed to dress up as Santa on Christmas Eve and deliver the presents to the Maxwell household. I’m sure the children are going to love that, especially when you come down the chimney.” Her tone is even, but the corners of Relena’s lips are twitching compulsively while she tries to contain herself.

Heero, on the other hand, does not seem affected in the least at the news that this top secret and highly sensitive information has leaked. He takes a long sip from his mug and then raises his elbow to look at the lights bundled around it. 

“I’m going to kill him. With this,” he says calmly and matter-of-factly. 

Laughter follows, and only Heero can attest to whether or not, in the moment, a graceless snort escapes the Vice Foreign Minister’s lips.


End file.
